Camping Trip
by musiksnob
Summary: The weekend before Clare leaves for college, she goes camping with Eli, Adam, Alli, Jenna, and K.C. Hilarity and sweetness ensue.  ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or anything else.**

**Well, this story is a little happier than the last one. I intended to write a funny story, but of course, it always gets a little sappy in the end. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and remember, for update alerts (****or to hear my whine about how old I am ****or for recommendations of realistic teen books or 90s music), you can follow me on Twitter: themusiksnob**

**This is set the summer after Clare graduates high school. I apologize in advance for using one of the more overused Degrassi fanfic cliches, but I think it ended up being pretty funny.  
**

**

* * *

**

I skewered a marshmallow with a long stick and held it over the bonfire. Eli's arm tightened around my back and I gave him a quick kiss. He tried to continue kissing me but I pushed him away.

"You're going to make me burn my marshmallow," I giggled.

"Yeah, and you're going to make the rest of us throw up," Adam said, as he threw another piece of wood on the fire. He went to grab a sweatshirt out of his tent.

"Are they always this bad?" Jenna asked Alli, who rolled her eyes.

"Pretty much."

"I think we're adorable," Eli joked. When I pulled the marshmallow out of the fire, he plucked it off the stick and popped it into his mouth.

"That was mine," I whined. He grabbed another one from the bag and started to roast it for me.

"I thought spending the school year apart would make you guys less annoying," Alli said. She grabbed the marshmallows and handed them to K.C., then went back to her folding chair next to Adam.

"Nope," Eli said. "Just meant we had to be mushy over Skype rather than in person."

"For the first time, I'm actually glad I didn't get into Banting," Adam joked. "With the two of you there together, it would just be unbearable."

"Please, Adam, you know you're already crying about missing us." I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes and I knew we should stop teasing him. Adam did want to go to Banting and he wanted to go to school with Eli and me, but his grades suffered junior year after Fiona moved to New York and he started having a lot of problems with his mother, and he didn't get accepted.

"Hey, we'll have a good time at University of Ottawa, won't we, Adam?" Alli said, poking him in the side.

"Well, I'm sure I will, and I'm sure you will, but something tells me we won't be having much fun together, Bhandari."

"No, we'll…" Alli and Adam shared a laugh. "Okay, probably not. We should at least try to keep in touch. Coffee once a month?"

Adam looked at Eli and rolled his eyes. I knew Adam only put up with Alli because of me. "You never know, only one familiar face, far away from home…you guys might not want to cut ties before you get there. You might end up closer than you would have thought," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at them.

"Gross," Alli and Adam said in unison, and we all laughed.

K.C. shook his head. "And three days from now you'll all be off on your college adventures and Jenna and I will be struggling through community college part-time while we juggle classes, work, and a two year old."

"Hey, you both graduated from high school on time. That's an accomplishment right there," Alli said. "And your mom agreed to babysit so you got to spend our last weekend camping with us."

"It's beautiful out," Jenna said, and K.C. scooted closer to her on the log they were sitting on. "I hope Alex is okay without us. This is the longest we've ever been apart."

"She'll be fine," K.C. said. After Jenna gave birth at the end of sophomore year, we had all rallied around her, and K.C. had really stepped up. We didn't get to hang out with them very often since they were usually busy with the baby and didn't have a lot of extra money to go out for dinner or movies, but they had ended up being close friends with us again which was really nice. "We couldn't miss this. It wouldn't be the same without all of us minor niners," he joked, invoking the nickname we had been given four years before.

"Hey, Connor isn't here, so we don't even have all the originals," I said. He and Westley were already away at school, but this was the only weekend we could arrange to go so they had to miss out. "And Dave thinks he's too cool to hang out with us."

"Plus we brought Eli, so that messes everything up," K.C. said.

Eli laughed. "Class of 2012 represent," he joked.

"I still don't see why Drew couldn't come, if Eli could," Adam said. Drew stayed in Toronto for college and lived at home, so Adam had seen him a lot this year, but I knew he would miss him a lot once he went away.

"Because Eli isn't a lying, cheating manwhore," Alli said.

"Why thank you, Alli," Eli said.

It got quiet after that, as we sat and enjoyed the peaceful night. We could hear the crackling of the campfire and the soft murmur of the nearby lake lapping against the shore. I snuggled more firmly against Eli and he ran his fingers through my hair.

Adam stood up and pulled another bottle of beer out of the cooler. "I'm bored."

"It's called A.D.D., honey," Alli said.

"Still bored," Adam said.

"We could play a game," Jenna suggested.

"Never Have I Ever?" Alli asked.

K.C. groaned. "I'm not playing that with Saint Clare. We'll be wasted, and she'll be sitting there without having touched her drink, feeling high and mighty."

I rolled my eyes. Eli couldn't suppress his grin and Adam bit his lower lip. Even Alli let couldn't contain her laughter. "She may have been a saint when you were dating her, K.C., but I promise you Clare will be just as drunk as the rest of us." She giggled. "Okay, maybe not Eli or me, but the rest of you certainly."

K.C. looked skeptical. "You still wear your purity ring," he said, looking right at me.

"Only for a few more days." K.C. and Jenna gave me confused looks. "Once I'm out of my parents' house, I'm not wearing it. There's no point in maintaining the charade any longer."

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "And just how long has this charade been going on?"

I turned toward Eli and smiled up at him. "How long has it been?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

He smirked. "I don't know; I'll have to check the guest register at Hotel Eli."

After months of talking about it, a little advanced planning, and some very fun preliminary practice, we had slept together for the first time on our one year anniversary. "About a year and a half."

K.C. spit out a sip of beer.

"You've been holding out on us, Clare Bear," Jenna joked.

"As I recall, I found out you were sleeping with K.C. when you told me you were pregnant," I said, a bit more accusingly than I had intended.

"Well, I thought you would kill me."

"That's probably fair," I said.

"So are we going to play or not?" Eli asked.

I gave him a look of surprise. "You're awfully eager."

"I don't get to see you tipsy very often, and I know just the things to say to make that happen." He reached over to the cooler and opened a Mike's Cranberry Lemonade for me.

"Okay, fine. Adam, you go first," I said. I figured he'd be the least likely to pick on me directly.

"Never have I ever…kissed someone on this trip."

"Come on," Eli groaned. "At least try to make it interesting." He, Jenna, K.C., and I all took a drink.

Alli burst out laughing and took a sip as well. "Hey, K.C. Remember that time I kissed you in Grade 9?"

He grinned. "I totally forgot about that. You were upset about Johnny and I was nice to you and you just kissed me out of nowhere." Jenna gave him a hurt look. "You hadn't even moved here yet; if anyone should be upset, it's Clare."

I felt Eli's eyes on me. "It was a long time ago, and Alli apologized to me even though it was before we started dating so I think we can all move on with our lives."

Alli giggled. "I've got a good one." She looked directly at Jenna. "Never have I ever…done it doggy style."

"Alli!" Jenna shrieked. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Drink up, Baby Momma." Alli gestured toward K.C. "And Baby Daddy."

I glanced at Eli out of the corner of my eye, and we tried to sip while people were still focused on K.C. and Jenna, but K.C. pointed directly at us. "Oh my God, Clare, seriously?"

"What?" I said innocently. "You think we haven't moved beyond missionary in the past year and a half?"

Alli narrowed her eyes at me. "Tomorrow, we're going on a girls' only hike and you're telling me everything."

Eli leaned closer to me and stage whispered, "Don't tell her about the time we did it reverse cowgirl in her bed."

She shrieked, and I hit Eli in the arm. "He's kidding!" He gave me an evil smile and I knew he was thinking of the time we got to third base in Alli's pantry during one particularly interesting party junior year.

"Okay," Jenna said. "I think it's time for you mean boys to pay. Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Eli, Adam and K.C. all drank without complaint. "Hmm…" K.C. began. "Never have I…"

"Wait!" Adam yelled.

We all stared at him. "Somebody didn't take a drink," he said, looking straight at me.

Eli's eyes lit up. "That's right."

Suddenly I realized what they were talking about. "Oh, no," I said. "That doesn't count." Alli's eyes had widened to the point where she looked like a deer in headlights and I wasn't sure who was more shocked between K.C. and Jenna.

"Explain yourself, Clare Edwards," Alli demanded.

"The last time I let these two idiots," I paused, gesturing to Adam and Eli, "talk me into playing a drinking game, it was truth or dare. And Eli, being the annoying pervert he is, dared me to kiss a girl."

"Who?" Jenna asked.

I glanced at Adam and I saw his smug face fall a bit. "Fiona Coyne."

Fortunately, everyone was so shocked that no one commented. "So, since it was for a game, it does not count, so I'm not drinking."

I should have known Alli wouldn't let it go. "Was there tongue involved?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but my blushing face gave me away. Instead of responding, I caved in and took a sip.

"Wow," K.C. said and Jenna punched him lightly in the side.

"Best moment of my life," Eli joked.

I leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I thought that was what came after." We had retreated to Fiona's guestroom and my slight buzz and the intensely sexy things he did to thank me for being a good sport led me to try going down on him for the first time.

Eli's eyes darkened and he pulled my lips toward his and kissed me deeply. "Ugh, and now we've gotten them started again," Alli complained. "K.C., try to pick something that won't make Eli horny."

"Ha. Ha." Eli said.

K.C. thought for a moment. "Never have I ever…gone skinny dipping."

We looked around, but nobody moved.

"Wow, no one?" K.C. asked.

I shrugged. Adam looked really uncomfortable. Eli said, "Never had the chance."

"There's a lake right over there," Jenna said.

We peered off in the distance, considering. Eli looked at me with his sparkling eyes. "What do you think?" he asked me, softly.

"I think I'm keeping my clothes on until I'm in my tent," I said.

"Come on, Clare, live dangerously." His eyes flashed and I smiled until I saw the look on Adam's face.

"Well, I'm out guys. I've had a little too much to drink and I'd like to wake up early to see the sunrise over the lake tomorrow so goodnight." Adam disappeared into the tent that he was begrudgingly sharing with Alli.

I knew he was feeling pretty left out, and I wanted to go talk to him, but the tent was close enough to the fire circle and thin enough in material that I knew I couldn't keep our conversation private. "Why don't you guys go down to the lake and see if it's even safe to swim in with our clothes on?" I suggested. I shot Eli a look and nodded toward Adam's tent.

He was lying down on his sleeping bag, a lantern flashlight illuminating the tent. I sat on Alli's thick air mattress. I didn't say anything, waiting for our friend's giggles and footsteps to move away from our campsite. When there was sufficient quiet, I broke the silence.

"What's going on Adam?"

He wouldn't meet my eyes. "Just nervous about going away to college. Wondering if my made the right decision."

"Of course you did. You can't stay home anymore Adam. I know your mom has been trying to be more supportive, lately, but after all you've been through, you need to get away."

"It's just…it was really hard coming to Degrassi, starting over. And at least then I had Drew with me. Now I need to meet new people all on my own. I have to figure out when to tell them about me. I got lucky with you and Eli. I'm not always going to be that lucky."

"Well, you'll still have us."

"Three hours away."

"Yeah, but we'll have a car on campus since Eli's a sophomore, and we're bringing my car since Morty's not super reliable, so we'll be able to come crash with you for the weekend whenever you want."

"There will be lots of room in my closet sized single." One of the biggest fights Adam and his mother had is that she had contacted the school and insisted that he get assigned a single room, since she was uncomfortable with him rooming with a male roommate that was a stranger. Adam argued that it would just make him stand out more and make it more difficult for him to make friends, but the school thought it would be the easiest solution.

"Some people like having a single. Eli got one for next year," I said, wiggling my eyebrows. "If you meet a nice girl, you might enjoy it."

Adam was silent for a minute. "I miss Fiona."

I frowned. Adam's relationship with Fiona had given him some much needed confidence during our sophomore year. But when Fiona went back to New York City for college, she ended their relationship, deciding they were too young to be in a long distance relationship. Adam was devastated, since they had been really happy together and he was completely in love with her. But that had been two years ago, and it was hard to see him still having feelings for her. Fiona and I kept in touch a little bit, and I knew she had been single, but although she asked me about Adam often, she had moved on.

"Maybe we could go see her…take a trip to New York during Christmas break. She's always inviting us to come down."

Adam shook his head. "It'll be too hard to see her and not be with her."

"Maybe you'll feel differently about it once you've been in college for a semester. Once you make some friends with your floormates, join the GLBT club, and meet some cute new girls who don't know you were captain of the science Olympics team, you'll be ready to be friends with her."

"Is it even possible to be friends with your first love?"

I looked toward the lake. "K.C. and I get along pretty well."

"You weren't really in love with him, though."

"That's true."

I could hear the snapping of twigs and murmurs that made me realize our friends were coming back. "Well, Adam, Eli and I are coming to visit the last weekend in September. And if you want us to come sooner, just give us a call." I moved to undo the zipper but then something came to mind. "And if you ever want to see just Eli, just let him know. I won't be offended. I know sometimes you two need some guy time."

"And if I really need to talk, will just you come?"

I gave Adam a huge hug. "You won't be able to keep me away."

"What if I hate it?" Adam asked quietly.

"You can always transfer to Banting or a school in Toronto after a year. But to be honest, I doubt you will."

Adam looked relieved and I squeezed his hand, as Alli unzipped the door and came charging through.

"Clare, your boyfriend almost threw me in the lake."

Adam and I grinned. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said, and exited the tent.

I could hear K.C. and Jenna moving around their tent, presumably getting ready for bed, but Eli was sitting down on the blanket we'd been sharing before. "Bedtime?" I asked.

He stood up and held out his hand to me. "You didn't get to see the lake. It's really beautiful in the moonlight." He grabbed a flashlight and we took off down the wooded path.

There was an open area near the water, but there were woods surrounding us in all directions. I looked behind us but I couldn't see our tents anymore. Eli stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. The water was dark and sparkling.

"So what do you think?" he asked, his mouth hot against my ear.

"It's beautiful."

"It is," he agreed. "But that's not what I was asking." He slipped his fingers under my shirt.

"Eli, we're not going skinny dipping."

"Why not? We've never done it, and when else will we have the chance?"

"Everyone's going to know."

He raised an eyebrow. "That didn't seem to bother you when we were talking about our sex life earlier."

"I just wanted to shut K.C. up. I'm not sure how he missed the memo that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"No, you're not," Eli agreed, kissing my neck.

The water looked really peaceful and I was starting to feel tempted. "I wish we brought swimsuits."

"We don't need them; we're all alone."

"Eli, come on…"

"Clare, what better way is there to say goodbye to childhood than to take off your clothes and go swimming in the middle of the night with the man you love."

"Man?" I teased. I shook my head. "We've been drinking; it isn't safe."

"We've had like two drinks apiece. I could drive home right now if I had to and even you, Miss Lightweight, could pass a breathalyzer."

"You have an answer for everything."

"Because your excuses are invalid." He removed his arms from me and started pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his sneakers.

"Eli!"

"I'm going in, whether you're coming or not." He stepped out of his pants and boxers and threw them at my feet. He stepped into the water, and waded out until he was covered up until his waist.

"The water's beautiful," he called. "Come on in, Clare."

"You know the second I take my clothes off, they are going to come check up on us and they'll steal our clothes like they do in every movie where people try to skinny dip."

"If they steal your clothes, I promise I will chase after them naked until I get them back." He went further into the water until the water was up to his neck, but he was still standing.

I bit my lip, considering. "What the hell?" I muttered and toed off my sneakers. Eli grinned as I slid my jeans off and took off my shirt. "Stop looking!" I called to him.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he said, but he turned around anyway.

I glanced behind me to make sure Adam wasn't hiding behind a tree. I slipped off my bra and underwear as quickly as possible and sprinted toward the water.

"Aggh, it's freezing," I said, forcing myself to go deeper so that I wouldn't be exposed.

"It could be worse," Eli said.

I moved closer to him and we treaded water lightly. "This is so weird," I said.

"But nice, right?" He took my hand and pulled me back to where I could stand.

"It is nice." I had sort of expected Eli to start something with me out here, but he seemed content to just swim with me and talk, which was really sweet. "Though it's kind of strange that the first time we went swimming together it was without our clothes."

"Is Adam okay?"

I sighed. "Adam is really nervous about starting over at college. Which would be fine on its own, except I can tell he's feeling like a fifth wheel and he misses Fiona, which puts him in an extra bad mind space."

"I thought with Alli here it wouldn't be so bad. We should have let him bring Drew."

"But then Alli wouldn't have come, and she's been my best friend since Grade Nine."

Eli rolled his eyes and I could tell he didn't want to have our usual argument about Alli. "So, are you ready for Monday?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought you might be starting to get homesick or nervous about going away to college."

I shook my head. "I'm going to miss my parents and Alli and Adam, but other than that, I'm ready. I feel like I've been ready since last year so at this point, I just want to get out of here."

"So you're not nervous at all?"

"The only thing I'm worried about is getting along with my roommate." After the school had sent out our housing assignments, my roommate had found me on Facerange. Her profile was covered in Justin Bieber quotes and her default picture was of her doing a kegstand, so I was thinking we probably didn't have much in common.

"Well, if you hate her, you can be my roommate."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Eli gave me puppy dog eyes. "At least, not all of the time. We'll get sick of each other."

"Impossible."

"I'm going to try to stick it out for the first whole week. Try to meet some people besides your friends."

"You'll be knocking at my door, begging for it in two days tops."

"You wish." I swam a few feet away, floating onto my back for a few seconds, before remembering how naked I was. "I just can't wait to leave. I'm so glad we're finally going to be together at college."

"This time last year you were freaking out."

"That's because you were leaving me, and I wasn't sure we'd be able to make it through the distance. After we watched Adam and Fiona dissolve the year before, it wasn't like there wasn't precedent for a couple to break up when one goes away to college and the other stays home."

"We did pretty well though. Only one major fight in a whole year is not too shabby."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to remember. Eli kept talking about a friend of his named Katie, so often and so positively that I really thought he had feelings for her. When Adam and I drove up for a weekend visit, we went to a party with them and Eli seemed to be really flirty with his extremely attractive friend. I forced Adam to leave with me a day early and basically told Eli to fuck himself as I left.

We got back to Toronto at noon and by four, Eli was knocking on my door, after taking the bus home to tell me he loved me and only me, and that not only was Katie only a friend, but she was a lesbian, so she was definitely not interested in him. She sent me a huge email telling me she had just been dumped two nights before and Eli was just trying to cheer her up, and that he was heartbroken being apart from me and talked about me non-stop, but I had already forgiven him by that point.

Eli took one look at my face and pulled me into his arms. "Clare, don't feel bad. Every couple has issues and ours were only because of the distance and because we were both sad and lonely. Don't think of the fight; think of the hot makeup sex."

I laughed and pulled away from him slightly, not wanting to turn this romantic moment into a sexual one. He lightly grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, not letting go after he was finished.

"You know, your hand is going to look awfully naked without your purity ring."

"Yeah, it will take some getting used to. I'm always checking to make sure I haven't lost it, so now I'll have to remind myself that I took it off on purpose." I laughed. "Remember the time I lost it when we came up to Banting for your birthday weekend, and I was so scared we wouldn't find it and my mother would think that I only went there to have sex with you?"

Eli didn't answer and I could tell he was lost in thought and not really listening to me. He was looking at my hand and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. But even though I knew something was going on in his mind, nothing could have prepared me for the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Marry me."

I blinked at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Is that a proposal or an order?" I joked, feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Clare, I love you, and I know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. So yes, I am asking you to marry me."

"Eli," I breathed. "You're crazy."

He moved toward me and his voice took on a husky quality. "I have never been so serious in my life."

I closed my eyes. "We can't get married. I'm 18."

"We wouldn't get married anytime soon. We'd wait until we're out of college…or grad school even."

"You're really asking me to marry you?" I felt like my head was spinning and tried to plant my feet more firmly on the ground, which was difficult to do while naked in a lake in the middle of the night after your boyfriend just proposed out of nowhere.

"I am asking you to marry me."

I looked into his eyes. How could I convey to him that I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but I was shocked and felt unprepared and just couldn't give him the answer he wanted right now?

He squeezed my hand and looked down at the water. "Clare, it's okay. I understand that you weren't expecting this and that you aren't ready to say yes. As long as you don't say no, it's okay. It just won't be the last time I ask you that question."

Even though he said it was okay, he looked really sad. I felt really awkward and wished even more than before that we weren't skinny dipping while having this conversation. "Were you planning this?"

He cocked his head at me as if he didn't understand my question. "I mean, did you intend to propose to me on this camping trip?"

He smirked. "No, it just felt like the perfect moment to do it. If I had planned it, I would have brought the ring with me."

I felt like all the air in my lungs whooshed out at once. "You have a ring?"

"I saw it last year at this jewelry store near school. Mark was trying to buy a necklace for his girlfriend for their anniversary and he took me and Katie to look at it, and I saw the ring and I knew it was perfect for you. I asked the owner if he would hold it for me until I could find out your ring size." He gave me a guilty look. "That's why you lost your ring. The next time you came to visit, I took it off while you were sleeping and had Katie go back to the store with it so they could size your ring off of that."

"You took my ring?"

He bit his bottom lip. "I also may have stolen your keys and let her drive your car to the jewelry store."

"Eli!"

"But now I have a perfectly sized ring waiting at home. I was going to bring it to school with me, figuring that some time in the next three years, I'd find the perfect moment to ask you." He shrugged. "Just wasn't expecting it to be today."

"Neither was I," I whispered.

"This isn't going to change anything between us, right?" Eli looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, Eli, of course not." I paddled over to him and threw my arms around him. "We're going to college together on Monday and we're going to eat dinner together most nights and have sleepovers most weekends and spend our free afternoons going on urban adventures and we're going to on road trips together to visit Adam and Alli and we'll study together with our laptops and books spread out all over our bed and we're going to make love whenever we want to and…" A realization hit me as I made my speech trying to comfort him. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Eli noticed the hitch in my voice as I said that and pulled back to look in my eyes. "Clare?"

Tears welled up in my eyes and I gripped his shoulders tightly. I couldn't speak; there were no words.

He put his hand on my cheek and forced me to look into his eyes. "If I ask you the question, will you give me an answer?"

I shivered. A tear splashed off my cheek and into the water below me. I couldn't find my voice so I begged him with my eyes to understand me.

"Clare Edwards, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Eli, yes" I said, and I threw myself at him.

We kissed frantically and I wrapped my legs around him wanting to be as close to him as possible. I could feel some tears roll down my cheeks and realized that he was crying as much as I was. One of his hands cupped my butt and held my against him while the other moved against my breast.

"Clare, I need…" he grunted and I reached between us and put him at my entrance.

I had been on the pill for a while but we had always used condoms so that we were sure we were protected, so Eli seemed surprised but accepting and pushed into me.

I'll be honest, it felt really weird having sex underwater, and the lack of lubrication kind of negated the whole sensation of not wearing a condom. He thrust into me for about a minute, while I gripped onto his shoulders. He met my eyes and gave me a sad look when he realized I wasn't really enjoying it.

"Should we move this to dry land? I feel like engagement sex should be mindblowing and while it was kind of cool to try this, I don't think this is going to work for you," he asked.

I laughed. "As long as dry land involves our tent, that sounds perfect to me."

He slipped out of me and grabbed my hand as we waded through the water back to our pile of clothes. I slipped my shirt and jeans back on, knowing the clothes were only temporary and handed Eli my underwear and bra to bundle with his shirt.

We made it back to camp to find Adam sitting by the campfire. He took one look at our wet hair and disheveled clothes and groaned. "I knew your tent was too quiet. I thought you were asleep, but I should have known you two couldn't keep your hands off each other."

Eli smirked and I shot him a look. I raised my eyebrows at Eli wondering if we should tell Adam our good news, and he seemed to get the hint, and mouthed tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Adam," he said and crawled into our tent.

I gave Adam an apologetic look. I looked over at the opening to our tent where Eli was begging me with his eyes to join him.

Adam snorted. "Not done yet? Ugh, between Alli's snores and your sex noises, I should have brought ear plugs." He stomped of to his tent but before he went in, he shot me a grin that let me know he was joking.

When I crawled into our tent, Eli already had his pants off and was waiting for me. I stripped off my clothes and curled up next to him. "We're going to have to be very, very quiet," he whispered into my ear.

Just his words made me moan and I realized this was going to be very difficult. We'd had plenty of practice being quiet when his parents were home or my mom was asleep in the room across the hall, but that wasn't twenty minutes after getting engaged. Eli started touching me to make sure I was ready and I had to bite my lip to keep quiet.

He moved me onto my side and spooned up against me. This was my favorite position when we were trying to go slow and really enjoy ourselves. I noticed he hadn't put on a condom but decided we had already done it once tonight without one and I really wanted to feel him against me.

I could immediately feel the difference and was glad that I was on the pill and that we didn't have to worry about STIs because this was amazing. He couldn't enter me as deeply in this position but his slow strokes were making me tingle. He groaned and smoothed his hand over my stomach and up to my breast.

As much as I wanted this to last, I could tell from his breathing he was getting closer and I knew it wouldn't take much to send me over the edge. I reached for my clit as he tugged on my nipple and increased his pace ever so slightly.

"Eli," I whimpered as he bit down on my shoulder to keep himself from crying out. My orgasm overtook me just as he made one last thrust into me and I could feel him release. This was the first time we had ever simultaneously finished and I couldn't believe how intense it felt.

Eli didn't pull out of me and we just enjoyed the feeling of being together. He pressed a few little kisses against my back, and I thrust against him in response but he stilled my hips.

He finally moved out of me and I grabbed a couple of tissues out of my purse to clean up the mess. He put on a pair of boxers and I grabbed a t-shirt and underwear from my bag. We had set up our sleeping bags so that they lay flat on top of each other and we climbed under the covers together.

"So when do we start planning the wedding?" he whispered.

"Not for a very long time," I giggled, entwining his fingers in mine.

"You really want this, right?" he asked, tentative for the first time since I had said yes.

"There's nothing more I want more in the world," I said and I tried to prove that to him by kissing him with all of the love and passion I possessed. I tried to fall asleep to dream of my future with Eli by my side.


End file.
